


The light he couldn't see

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Almost Kiss, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lightningbending & Lightningbenders (Avatar), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Slow Romance, Some Plot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: After President Raiko has been kidnapped by a mysterious criminal from an abandoned gang, General Iroh II along with Officer Mako and Bolín have the mission to take him to the Boiling Rock.However, not only on the ship strange things begin to happen but also between Mako and Iroh II.|Makroh|
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar) (mentioned), Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Things as they are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_holiday/gifts).
  * A translation of [La luz que no pudo ver](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753447) by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx. 



> Another story for H_Holiday! This one will have three chapters, I will hopefully be updating every day, since this is short.  
> We decided to mix some action and romance, and added suspense. I added an OC called Druk that I love so much, and because of some ... stuff, I couldn't develop him well here, but will do maybe in another story.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and for the feedback you guys!!!
> 
> Hope you like this!

_"Republic City burns in the flames of uncertainty. Not literally, of course, but President Raiko has been rescued from a kidnapping! We have tried to interview the president, but he refuses to give more information about it. Police Chief Beifong only spoke of a criminal who was previously in a very troublesome gang”_

_"It's all under control"_

_“Those were her words after announcing that the criminal was already locked up, and with no opportunities to leave. However, President Raiko did not allow us to inquire further into the matter. We will keep you tuned as soon as we have more information. Now, in other news, A monkey-poodle was found in the shopping cent...”_

Raiko turned off the radio, sighing overwhelmed by the persecution of the press regarding this matter. He found a way to sweep away journalists stalking a small piece of information to exploit his reputation, while trying to figure out what to do with the already trapped attacker.

They weren't sure if he was a firebender or not, he deftly used chains and electrified staffs that served to attack the president while he peacefully rested in his home. It was a one night chase that Korra and her team were able to fix. Chief Lin Beifong wasn’t far behind, in fact, she was the one who controlled the chains to lure the president into her arms and rescue him.

The criminal wasn’t very clever, he made too many mistakes and maybe that was what made his old gang fade away. He was part of a gang called _Lightning_ , so they investigated, there was also his younger brother; there was a lot of information about him and he was the one who led the gang: Dryu Sun, that was his name, but that of his younger brother; the one who had tried to kidnap Raiko, nothing was known. His database was empty, he was an unidentified individual.

The only identification was his face, and it was known that Dryu was his brother because the criminal himself had said so. Although he was not a young man of many words, he did not say more in all the confinement in which they kept him. It was only known that Dryu was missing.

They were going to lock him up in one of Republic City's high-security prisons, but ...

"I have no trust," Raiko said suddenly, pacing around his office.

“What?” Beifong snapped. "Do you distrust my men?"

"From the moment I was kidnapped and attacked in the middle of the night, having several men securing my home, I don't think you are the best fit to discuss my mistrust, Chief Beifong"

Lin clenched her fists, chewed on the curses she planned to spit at the president, especially with what he added later:

"Also, do you remember what happened at the Pro-Control tournament? You said your men would protect us from Amon's attack, and what happened? It was a total failure”

At this meeting, both Korra, Mako and Lin were the only ones present. If Lin chewed her curses, Korra had the pleasure of spitting them out for her. It was after seven in the morning and the incident began around four; they were without sleep.

“Listen! We just saved your butt! A _thank you_ wouldn’t hurt!”

Mako rested his hand on Korra's shoulder so that avoid committing a madness towards the President of Republic City and get her exiled again “Where do you think it is better to keep the prisoner, President?”

"Maybe in one of the Water Tribe's prisons to freeze, or ..." he paused to think. "In the Fire Nation's high security prison"

Korra clenched her fists “I don't see the difference; let him melt, freeze, or rot in the best prison Republic City has to offer”

"I hate to admit it, but I'm with the Avatar, my prisons in Republic City have a vast majority of newly installed cameras, and the metal benders can take care of keeping him trapped," Lin snorted.

"I've made my decision, officers; Avatar” the president picked up the phone and began dialing a number “General Iroh, this is President Raiko. Send one of your higher security fleets to transport a criminal, _my kidnapper_ ” he glanced at Beifong “to the Boiling Rock. I will wait for you to fill out the corresponding papers, and I will leave everything in _your_ hands”

Without further ado, he hung up the call. On his face it could be seen that he was resisting a proud smile towards himself, Lin couldn't help but feel that she was being teased. Her only reply was a formal greeting, and resigning herself to what the president decided.

Anyway, the Boiling Rock was not a bad option, but perhaps a little over the top for what the kidnapper could turn out to be, they still needed to investigate.

"The Boiling Rock? Are you serious?” Korra blurted out. "We need to know more about this guy, and if we want to question him we'll have to go there to keep him in line. I think you’re making the wrong decisions, Raiko. A transfer means a loooong trip with that criminal, do you really trust that nothing bad will happen this way?”

"When did you make the right decisions, Avatar?"

Korra took a step forward as if she was going to punch him, but Mako grabbed her arm. "We will receive General Iroh, Mr. President. Don't worry, everything will be done as ordered”

Lin was the first to leave, and Mako practically dragged Korra out of the president's office, as he listened to her cursing.

" _’Everything will be done as ordered’_ The guy just wanted to make fun of us! We! Who saved his butt!” The Avatar complained, before inhaling and exhaling, crossing her arms so as not to return to the office and hit the president's makeup face “Whatever, at least General Iroh can be trusted”

Mako sighed. "That's right."

“Mako, Bolín, and you will accompany the General until the transfer is complete. I need a full surveillance of that criminal, we don't know what he could do inside the ship. Korra and I will investigate further about this Lightning gang and our kidnapper's missing brother”

"Got it, boss."

~ • ~

They have already passed the port, ceasing to touch the ground so that their feet step on the floor of the ship that would lock them up with a criminal qualified as extremely dangerous. Bolín said goodbye to Korra and Asami with a big hug, and begged them to send letters to Oppal in case he didn’t get to do it, you know, for dying in an attempt to watch over a criminal who needed high security. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother's exaggeration and merely greeted his two old girlfriends moderately, with whom he already had a more relaxed relationship. Socially, Mako was already accommodating to the rest, he even had better conversations with Chief Beifong.

Well, that wasn't a problem to think about now. Just a detail to realize that they had grown and the more they grew, the greater responsibilities they would carry; That is why he accepted this mission together with the General.

Speaking of Rome, Mako had the papers in hand, and both he and Bolín passed by General Iroh's office and handed him the paperwork that he had to sign for the transfer before the ship began to sail. There was a slight brush between his fingers in that delivery, which Iroh surely ignored because his eyes were fixed on the text of such papers, but Mako felt as if it were an electroshock that he wanted to happen again.

His heart beat rapidly, almost as if he was nervous about his presence. Well, it was typical when you're with someone of high rank, right?

"Perfect, my men have already taken care of caging the yet unidentified criminal." Iroh intertwined his fingers and leaned his elbows on his desk table to rest his chin there, his golden eyes looking at Mako, who winced slightly for no reason. "You can rest, it will be a long journey. Let Li take you to your room. Good job, Officer Mako, Bolín”

" _Officer_ Bolín," the Earthbender corrected, remembering that he was Mako's alternate partner in the police force.

Iroh's gaze was quick, but it lasted long enough for Mako to remember it. Maybe it was his imagination, but he was looking at _him_.

This Li, who appeared to be a low-ranking young officer, led them to their room, which was a cabin with a small dresser and a bunk bed. Bolín immediately took the upper bed, without using the ladder, he climbed the edge of the upper bed to jump and fall on the mattress.

"Ah! This is life! For keeping an eye on a guy who could kill us any second, I think this bed is a lot better than the one in our apartment. Do you remember, Mako? You remember?”

Mako was silent for a long time, dropping his stuff in a well-accommodated corner. He at first left it on the dresser, then on the corner next to the dresser, and finally the side of the bed where he would lie. It was a small bag with more paperwork, but above all, weapons needed to defend himself in case his fire control failed; in case it was not necessary to use it, or in case Bolín could not use his earthbending, because, on a ship, there was nothing Bolín could do, unless he knew how to metalbending. Although Bolín also carried his own weapons, enough stones to reuse them with his lavabending; he every year he was less distracted, more mature, and that made Mako proud, he felt that he no longer had to protect him.

However, he was still concerned, he felt that if something went wrong right now with that criminal, there was probably someone specific that he had to protect, in addition to all the sailors on the ship.

They lasted a long time in silence and without being able to sleep. The sound of a heavy bouncing gave Mako a signal that his brother had found something to amuse himself with; a small ball that they played with when they were kids, he liked to bounce it off the wall when he wasn't bouncing it off his face. So that persistent sound lasted until Bolín decided that it was not enough for fun, and he broke the ice.

"Hey, Mako…" he started to say, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Mako replied in a bored tone, he didn't like where the conversation was going.

"The General, I mean, did you see how he looks at you? Those golden eyes that would cause any woman to sigh, sure they're no better than mine, but what I mean is, he was looking at you, and he seemed not to care a bit about the paperwork thing”

"What are you talking about, Bolín?" Mako snorted, getting up from the bed wanting to walk in the little space they had to accommodate the stupid ideas that his brother was installing in his brain.

"Hey, he was looking at you, Mako. Believe me, I know about these things. At the premiere of Nuktuk I was talking to one of those rich men and he was looking at me the same way the General did with you” Bolín rubbed his chin, stopping the ball from bouncing “It's probably something old people do, right? what do you think, Mako?”

Bolín decided to continue with the ball. And again.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Mako remembered the golden gaze on him, the gentle way he asked them to rest, and the greeting they brought before entering the ship. It was a formal handshake, nothing unusual, the usual ones, however, it lasted longer than any and it was so warm, like a very intense energy transmission.

The firebender shook his head. He approached Bolín and saved the ball before it could fall into the hands of his brother again, at the same time that he denoted exhaustion.

"I think you should sleep"

“Come on, bro!” Bolin whimpered, leaning back in such a way that his body was leaning against his side. "You're like a thousand times better detective than me, don't tell me you didn't notice? Oh no, of course you didn't notice, that's why you did sooo well with Korra and Asa ...”

Before he could finish his words, Mako threw the ball into his nose, causing it to bounce back into his hand. "I deserved it," Bolin muttered, before another deathly but relaxing silence for the firebender was born in the room.

Even so, it didn't take long, since, in a serious tone, Bolín decided to ask: "Is there something I should know between you and that man?"

Thousands of thoughts accumulated in Mako's confused mind, and that question stopped coming from his brother but from himself. It was a question that should not be asked now or ever. Why did he feel that this information, that the answer meant that his blood was boiling dangerously? His eyes widened, frustration at his uncertainty causing him to violently throw the ball against a painting hanging on the wall, painted with a golden dragon flying around some mountains.

The sound of glass falling to the ground disturbed Bolín.

"Is there something _you_ want to tell me, Bolín?!”

"Okay, calm down. I'm not implying anything. It's just…”

"It's just what, Bolin, what?!”

"Just curious, okay? You never tell me anything about your feelings, and the truth is that I don’t want to intrude, but you need to open up a bit so that you don’t commit the same again ...” Bolín pretended to cough, mentioning what happened with Korra and Asami was not a good idea “I'm just saying what I see, since you prefer not to answer me”

"No," Mako answered firmly. Bolín cocked his head, confused. "There you have the answer to _all_ your questions, happy?"

Without further ado, Mako allowed himself to fall heavily onto his bed, letting his head sink into the pillow that was nothing comfortable, but had slept in worse places, and honestly, his discomfort came from somewhere else, not from the furniture. He took the pillow and flattened it over his face, as if he wanted to choke off everything he couldn't express.

"Fascinating conversation," Bolin yawned, before jumping off the bed, falling to the floor to go to the door, startling his brother.

Mako pulled the pillow off him to fix his gaze on his brother. "Where do you think you're going? We have orders to stay here, we can't go out for a walk”

“Relax” Bolín hummed nonchalantly “I'll go chat with someone more fun, if something happens I'll send you a fax; Or possibly a… Messenger hawk,” he said jokingly, before closing the door, making Mako sigh in frustration.

An uncomfortable tingling ran through the firebender's entire body, he turned with his back to the door, running his fingers along the cold steel wall. He bit his lip painfully thinking about each of his brother's words. Of course he had noticed the flirtation! Perhaps the last to know had been himself, of course who started with the friction, the looks, the smiles and the lasting handshakes had been the General and, Mako could not help but play along. It had started long before, in a last meeting he had with him, where, in addition to sharing messages that Mako had to deliver to Chief Beifong on that occasion, there were others that Mako had to read for himself, things that the General was sending him, or ...

Maybe he imagined things. Mako couldn't help but feel more and more agitated by the General's presence, he was the only person he tried not to want to see so often, and thank you that that didn't happen, but he was forced to see him, and he couldn't tell why he was. so uncomfortable by his presence; he couldn't go and ask the General what the hell he wanted with him, because it was probably all a misunderstanding.

Mako dreamed of the General, dreamed things a man should not dream about another man. Mako sighed heavily, rubbing his face like sandpaper, he wanted to get this distraction out of his heart and focus on what was important.

He knew immediately that sleeping was an impossible option, and thinking of something so inappropriate was irrelevant to the situation they were in now. He decided to get out of bed and go find Bolín.

~ • ~

Bolín walked through the entire ship and found only guards looking at nothing, without a voice to answer anything. Some lights were off, they were probably guards who finished their shift and needed to rest, then there were those from the prisoner's cabin, who were at the stern of the ship. The atmosphere there lacked illumination, it had such a gloomy aura that Bolín for a moment retracted having stepped on the entrance, he even noticed that those who were guarding the prisoner did not want him to enter.

No one pushed him to do so, except for the abrupt sound of the painting breaking in the room he shared with Mako. He didn't want to tolerate that, besides, it was better to watch the prisoner closely, right?

"Hello, nameless prisoner!" He held up his hand, speaking as if his voice wasn't loud enough. Nobody moved before his arrival. The earthbender undid his smiling mask, and walked over to the prisoner to sit next to him, at least as far as he could, since he was bound in chains and inside a narrow electrified cage.

Bolín kept his distance, observed the prisoner from head to toe. He was sitting, hugging his knees, his gaze was gray, or light blue, it was difficult for Bolín to distinguish between so much straight hair that fell on his face. He was pretty, probably dirty, but he was dyed with blonde highlights on the ends.

His face was pale, drawn; a refined chin like his brother Mako's. It was similar to him.

“And well? What brings you here?”

Bolín hugged his knees in the same way, but kept a more open body expression.

There was a minute or two and not a word came out of the prisoner. "Okay, I know what brings you here; You tried to kidnap and torture, maybe kill our president. But, you know, a moment ago I understood, that we all have our bad moments where we simply want to ruin the entire future of a Republic, don't you think?”

Bolin tried to make it sound as innocent as possible, but even the guard next to him looked at him reluctantly. The earthbender swallowed heavily and corrected himself, "Well, that sounded wrong. Let's start over, um….”

He put a hand to his chin, before clicking and smiling to say, "My name is Bolín, and yours?”

There was a minute or two of silence, Bolín was about to give up, until a dry voice from the prisoner said:

"Druk."

"Oh! Druk! It's a… uh, interesting name”

"They call me Druk," he slowly turned his head to fix his gray eyes, bright as glass towards Bolin's greenish ones. "And I'm here because I want to avenge my brother."


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being ALWAYS late for everything ahajsgsadhagdj but here's the new chapter. Thank you so much for your feedback guys!! They're all so amazing and sometimes I don't know how to answer. Just THANK YOU!!!
> 
> Hope you still like how the story goes.

Where the hell was Bolín? Mako walked through the ship, the sound of the tide dulling his ears in the stillness of the night; it was a tranquility that caused, therefore, uneasiness. Mako felt a strange mistrust running through his veins, but he considered it was Bolín's fault and his stupid interrogation that he was suffering from this restlessness right now that made him walk around the ship, opening doors and doors, until he found the ones that led to the deck of the ship. ship where the captain and General Iroh were chatting , probably taking directions; shortcuts, etc.

Knowing that that broad back and that height that slightly exceeded his belonged to the person who was invading his mind and leaving him in a state of continuous anxiety, Mako was about to close the door of the place until the General turned around, having already noticed his presence, it was useless and disrespectful, to close the door to just leave.

Iroh gestured for the captain to get on with his business, while the General dealt with the firebender, who from a distance looked a bit nervous.

"Are you comfortable in your room?" the General asked

Mako looked away, not wanting to look at those golden eyes so bright in the vague cabin light, looking at him as if he could read every thought that invaded him. He didn't understand why he had these feelings making him so easily confused, but he wanted it to end or it would be immediately noticed in any exchange he had with the General.

His throat closed and he could only make a slight growl.

Iroh gave a relaxed laugh. "Sleeping difficulties, right?"

Iroh took a step forward, Mako one stepped back, again choking on his own words , but managing to emit a considerable response: "Y-Yeah, I … I am a little uneasy about the tide"

The General stretched a smile, showing that dimple that Mako just knew to be adorable. He wanted to shake his head to get the inappropriate thoughts out of him, but he stayed still.

"Yes, I've heard that it happens to many," he said. "Come, I want to show you something"

 _Show him something_ , those were words that were incorrectly arranged and left Mako more startled than he already was, adding to the fact that Iroh had the confidence to wrap his arm around his body with the innocent intention of gently pushing him towards where it was the thing he wanted to show him. Mako flinched, Iroh's touch was so warm and soothing.

Well, it would be relaxing if Mako wasn't constantly thinking about how bad this is. Iroh must not touch him; a man should not be near another man. Soon those thoughts faded as soon as the walk and the talk lasted long enough for Mako to focus on what the General was innocently showing him, which was nothing more and nothing less than the ship's structure. They were basically doing a tour around the ship. The technology that maintained it seemed to be quite expensive.

"This is one of the latest models released by Miss Asami along with the trusted help of Varrick. It's quite tough, one ship could collide with another and it would have to try forty times before sinking it,” Iroh commented showing controlled enthusiasm. By this time, his arm stopped touching the firebender, and his hands fell to their sides to brush each other as they walked, which Mako, distracted, completely ignored.

"It's funny that you insist on telling me that Varrick's help was reliable," Mako pointed out, with an amused half smile, as they stopped in front of the balcony. Iroh rested his back on the railing, showing an attitude more relaxed than when shown with the other crew , or the president.

Mako did the same as Iroh and tried to relax his muscles, resting his crossed forearms on the railing.

"I know very well what he did to you a few years ago, and that you are quite distrustful about everything,"

Mako raised an eyebrow, unaware of that there was little distance between their bodies, their arms brushed “That means you've been watching me, General, isn’t it?”

There was a minute or two of silence, Iroh looked up at the sky, the breeze blowing his hair. His head fell gently to look at the boy beside him and smile softly at him.

“Maybe”

Mako swallowed heavy. How could he see so well down to the pores in the General's perfect face, and memorize in detail every line of his chin, his nose; the color of his orbs that reflected his figure and nothing but his? Mako's heart beat so hard he thought it was about to explode. Without realizing it, he knew that Iroh's lips were so close to his own that a simple movement could have wiped out the tiny distance.

But Mako broke that distance, pushing the General to the side with enough force to push him away from the danger he witnessed. Mako stretched out his fist releasing a wave of fire towards the enemy who tried to attack the General from behind with electrified staff. The invader dodged with a backward pirouette, but Mako continued to attack , ordering the General to find safety.

"We have a problem, Mako."

 _Mako_ , it was the first time he had ever called him by name with such confidence. But that didn't matter now.

"What?!" Mako asked sharply since he was in the middle of a fight with the guy with the staff.

He heard the fire and felt the heat and energy of the General being used for the fight, apparently Mako was not the only one fighting.

The ship was being invaded.

~ • ~

"Avenge your brother, that is, um ... A very strong word" Bolín began to play with his fingers, trying to divert his gaze from the gray one that suddenly became crystallized like the brightness of thunder in the middle of a storm. As he watched around, he noticed that the guards who assumed had to watch the prisoner, they were gone, and it was a matter of a moment when he was distracted looking at the extremely dangerous individual at his side, because he felt no sound or vibration on the part of the men as if to betray that they decided to get out of there.

Perhaps, Bolín was quite distracted looking for someone to talk to in his boredom, and who knows, maybe he got good information.

“And why?”

“Why do you care?”

Bolín snorted, kicking to the ground. "Oh! Come on! You are just like my brother . _Why do you care?”_ He used a mocking and frustrated tone to imitate his brother, Mako “They never want to tell me anything, and I try to help them with my wise advice”

Again, the criminal kept silently, huddling on his knees while his eyes were fixed on the door.

~ • ~

His enemy was too agile, he remembered dealing with guys this fast and skilled and he was already fearing that he had a power that would limit him, even for about five seconds. Five seconds were needed for the General to be attacked and he had to protect him at any cost.

... because it was his duty, of course.

Mako turned his face to observe the state of the General, who deftly fought his enemy and seemed to have less difficulty than himself . At the same time Mako distracted his gaze, he also commanded his body to slid on the floor, with his leg giving a twist to create a wave of fire on the ground that it burned the feet of his opponent, but the attacker not only jumped, but leaned on his shoulders and turned around to be behind him.

Then, Mako felt the tug, that horrendous tug on each of his muscles that was like a clamp that ripped his flesh and numbed every part of his body. His fire was getting weaker, he tried to defend himself, to defend Iroh who was fighting his own enemy at the same time, with no more difficulty than Mako had.

Until Mako moved his tongue heavily to warn the General , but it was useless , his chin bounced off the ground and his head spun, he could only see how Iroh's feet became dull for some reason and the enemy in front of him had the advantage, especially since now there were two who attacked him. Hell, he felt so helpless being like a stone on the ground. Somehow, he felt energy run through his body as he tried to regain power to protect the General, and his fists clenched tightly, but something gave him a very intense electric shock in his spine, drawing from his throat a scream that ended his voice and as a final touch, a blow to the back of his neck that banished his consciousness. The last thing he could whisper was:

"Iroh ... watch out ...”

His eyes also saw the aforementioned fall in front of him, unconscious.

"General!" Mako yelled immediately

They woke up on the cold ground that it took Mako a while to recognize that it still belonged to some part of the ship, but he was still not sure which one, as he could barely order his eyelids to detach and manage to open his eyes after feeling his muscles weighed a ton. His body was tight and warm, as if he had been tied to a very thick blanket.

And yes, they definitely tied him up, but not to a blanket, but to a person, he could feel his breaths and his heartbeat mixing with his. In addition, the voice that tried to call him to wake up was easy to recognize after a few moments in which it took him to wake up. Mako opened his eyes vaguely and in front of him he had the face of General Iroh without respecting the distance, Mako responded by moving nervously, trying to get back, but it was impossible because his entire torso was wrapped in chains that cut off his circulation, and the noise sharp of these made a dangerous echo that was best avoided.

Iroh tried to silence him with a soft whisper that did not help at all when his warm breath had dared to enter Mako's mouth that opened slightly to gasp agitated and extremely nervous about the vulnerable situation they were in. Sure, vulnerable because they were in danger, not because their bodies were completely glued together and that didn't help their professional position.

What will have happened to Bolín? Have they also attacked him?

“It's good that you wake up, I've been wanting to change positions for a long time. I need to get rid of the lock," Iroh began to say calmly. "At least they didn't use rope like the last time they tied me up, along with your brother and Asami," he chuckled.

“How can you…?!”

"Shhh!" Iroh blurted out, there could still be invaders hanging around , in fact, there was one hanging around the entrance of what Mako quickly recognized was the Captain's cabin.

"How can you be so calm?"

"As a General, it is my duty to remain calm. Also, I've been in worse situations; Like I told you, I've already been tied up once, the difference now is that I'm tied up with you, right?”

A smirk crossed Iroh's lips, perhaps it was a stupid attempt to relax Mako, one of the many jokes that Iroh dared to throw every once in a while when they were alone, but it didn't help. Mako blushed as if he was short of breath, and Iroh's body heat mingled with his own, feeling beads of sweat running down his temple and back.

"You say you can get rid of the lock?" Mako whispered, trying to think about something else.

Iroh looked away. That wasn’t good, he seemed unsure “I hope so. I need you to turn towards me, until my back is on the ground”

The two were tied together, facing each other and the sides of their bodies resting on the ground. Both did the necessary force to be in the position Iroh expected, but their noses were now brushing, just as Mako's leg was between Iroh's legs, who gasped.

He gasped at the movement they had to make, because the chains were heavy, of course, not because Mako accidentally brushed his crotch. Mako shook his head in front of the General, his face completely flushed. Of course he gasped because he was agitated! What dirty things was he thinking about in such a limiting moment?

"Not only our torsos are chained, but our feet," Iroh pointed out, Mako pulled on his right leg, feeling the pull of the chain, noticing how they both had one leg chained in opposite directions. Simply perfect “The first lock that we must undo is the one on our feet, then we can undo the one that I carry behind my back that chains us both

Mako tried to focus on every word Iroh uttered, his warm breath brushing his face, generating both relaxation and nervousness.

"I'm glad you planned everything, General, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't been distracted enough showing off the ship's technology," Mako spat with some frustration.

"You're welcome for trying to save you, it was you who fell first into the hands of that Chi blocker."

“’ _You’re welcome’_? _I_ was the one who stopped you from getting hit with the staff in the first place!” He argued, his voice echoing through the place.

Iroh quickly shut Mako up because some guys were getting closer, they pretended to be asleep. Mako resting his head on Iroh's shoulder, trying to focus on the conversation and not the sweet scent of sandalwood and charcoal that the General emanated.

“Druk was right, it was only necessary to get rid of that General , although he was with that firebender, it was quite simple. We just have to rest, and wait for it to happen,” said one of the kidnappers.

They heard the heavy sound of a body falling to the ground, the sharp noise of the chains that Mako saw when he took advantage of the distraction to open an eye, were chains that tied the unconscious crew member.

"Exactly!" exclaimed a young voice “Another win for the Lightning gang”

After that, there was laughter that faded as these guys left. Irritated, Mako tried to get up, forcing Iroh to do the same due to the chains, and only getting them to sit up in the attempt. Iroh spread his legs to allow Mako to make room for him, which kept killing the distance, but that was less of a problem as they were more comfortable that way, except for the fact that Mako was shaking

From the way they were sitting and tied up, it was impossible that their faces did not touch, Iroh turned his face so that Mako's was next to his shoulder as before, but now his torsos, his legs; their entire bodies were more glued and united than before. Mako couldn't think straight. He was irritated with himself for worrying about something like this, when he should focus on what's important.

"Damn it, we have to get out of here as soon as possible. They could have caught Bolín!”

"Officer, calm down!" shouted the General, manages to make Mako stand still, perhaps not only the order, but because Iroh turned his face enough for both to remain facing each other.

Mako swallowed heavy. Iroh was speaking, but he barely listened to what he said until he caught his attention again.

“Did you understand a word I said?”

“What?”

Iroh sighed. "With everything you've been through with Korra, I'd be surprised if you didn't pay attention to these stuff. They named a certain Druk, he might as well be the leader of the gang, but Druk is the name of the spirit of the thunder dragon. They also didn't have much modesty in confessing that the Lightning gang had returned, so it makes me think that ...”

"What?!" Mako asked impatiently. Iroh looked very focused on his analysis.

Iroh shook his head and only said: "Nothing." He raised his free leg until his knee touched Mako's chained elbow. "In my boot, there is my knife, with it we could do something with the locks. They're a bit rusty so it might work”

"And how do you expect me to do that? I can't even move my arms”

“Officer, for a detective you don't look too observant. Not all your arm is chained, you have a small opening through your hand, enough to remove the knife from there”

Both his hands and the General's were chained backwards, but the General could assume they were on an equal footing and ...

Mako grunted, yes he was right; As he looked away from the General's beautiful golden eyes, Mako noticed that the knife was small, but it was within sight and reach of his hand, by the way the General arranged his leg. Although Mako had to get a little closer, moving his body forward and brushing his hips. Mako gasped uncomfortably, feeling the General's breath on his neck — no — his lips, as he had to lean down to slide the hidden knife out of place.

Mako was afraid to turn his face, but he did, making sure to pull his face back enough to stop their mouths from colliding. Their lips touched when he said, "Here you have, my General"

And he could swear to notice a little blush on the cheeks of the golden-eyed man, who just took the knife as soon as Mako dropped it to the ground and kicked it with his free foot so that it reached Iroh's hands.

Mako could hear the sound of the blade grinding against the lock, but from the grimaces Iroh was making, he seemed to be struggling. “Damn it, we're lost. If this were a rope, we would have already burned it in an instant”

"Just…" Iroh began, fighting the lock. "Be patient"

"You can't ask me to be patient when we're in an extreme situation, General! You should know better than anyone..!”

In his tantrum, Mako wanted to kick the wall with his chained leg, hindering the General's actions , but somehow separating the chain from the wall. The chain broke with the force Mako had used, as it was too rusted and worn.

The most he could see, instead of a scolding, was a hilarious smile from Iroh. "Good job, Officer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Mako's nervousness is so useful ;)
> 
> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


	3. Enlightened heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it got a bit confusing.  
> This is the final chapter!

Bolín released a long yawn, resting his back against the cold wall of the room, while he stretched his legs and bumping the sides of his feet like a bored child playing to not rest “Then my brother broke that picture. Do you think _I_ deserve that? I really don't get it, Druk. Did you ever met, in your life as a criminal, a man twenty years older than you who looked at you as if he wanted to swallow you alive?”

The criminal continued with his gaze fixed on the door, his eyes crystallized, but he managed a smile before his eyes lost their shine, he turned to look at Bolín.

"Yeah, but _I_ was the one who swallowed that guy"

Thunder echoed outside.

Bolin was stunned for a few moments before laughing “You mean, Mako should be more bold,”

The earthbender rubbed his chin, trying to imagine the situation, and laughed again. "I don't think Mako is capable of that. You see, I inherited the charm with the ladies, not with the men because that's not my stuff," he corrected nervously, "but Mako has an appeal that he doesn't know how to use”

There was a moment of silence before Druk ignored him again, as Bolin continued speaking.

"Anyway, where did the guards go?" Bolín asked himself, unconcerned.

~ • ~

There was the snap of the chain breaking. Iroh repeated a more graceful kick than the one Mako had previously performed to free his leg. They still had the chain, but as soon as they could steal the keys or break the lock, they could be free from all ties.

Mako couldn't help but appreciate every detail of the General's face, and the desire to get closer to him grew as strong as the fire that gathered in his hands and he tried to control. His hips moved involuntarily forward, but Iroh didn't notice this, concentrating hard on working on the lock.

"You know, I remember seeing this before, in a movie…" Mako began , closing his eyes at the mention of it without thinking.

“Yeah? And how does it end?” the General asked, denoting a tone mixed with curiosity and impatience.

Mako was startled, remembering that movie much better, and it was one of the first that, how to say, were exclusively for adults, focused on satisfying the pleasures that Mako was withholding right now. Of course, that in the movie, were a man and a woman chained, but he would _not_ talk about it.

Looking for a way to escape the conversation, and, since we are, the place, he opened his eyes, looking away towards the entrance and quickly pointed: "Look! The door is open”

"Stand will be impossible, we will only manage to fall. So we could roll over ...”

"Is your idea to roll to the next closest enemy? I'm sorry, my General, but I wasn’t trained for this,” Mako complained, still trying to ignore the addictive scent that his partner emanated, now mixing with the sweat that made his face, his hair, his neck shine; a bead of sweat trailed down his temple to his chin and Mako felt a little jealous of that droplet.

How stupid, he couldn't be getting distracted by those things right now.

As Mako tried to keep his sanity, Iroh stopped to think; he muttered to himself to think of something feasible, of the possibilities they had of crushing with someone outside, all while continuing to struggle with the lock, and suddenly ...

Click!

Iroh's lock opened. The General did nothing but smirk at Mako, who grimaced as he found no other expression to declare his relief, attraction, and despair.

"Luckily for you, I do," Iroh replied, raising his hands and rubbing his wrists as the chains slid down his own body. There were many, Mako had the last tangle of chains around his body. Iroh stood up, looking around, still forcing his body to regain circulation.

"Uh, are you going to help me here?"

Iroh looked at him from above, Mako was relieved to no longer be so close to the General, although he was beginning to regain the feeling of cold that decorated the environment, all while his legs were still extended, with his knees up. Iroh licked his lips; That was an action that, if they had been in another situation, would have driven Mako crazy once and for all, but he kept his control and knew that he only licked his lips because his lips were dry enough to formulate a word well.

Also, it was a gesture he used to do when he was thinking or nervous. Sure, Mako didn't know this from looking at him so much, of course not.

Iroh turned and knelt behind him. From the sound and the struggle in his hands, he knew that he was trying to open the lock with the knife, it took a minute or two to achieve it and then he went to do the same with the unconscious crewman, whom Mako carefully carried between his arms. to take him to their room, if they got there safely.

First, they had to escape, find a safe place to come up with a plan. Mako and Bolín's room was not far away, so they decided to move there. When leaving, there was no one, none of the kidnappers were close enough to become a danger and attacking them would be a foolish act that the General could not allow himself and Mako less, having an unconscious crew member in his arms. Arriving at the room, they hid there.

Mako kicked the pieces of glass from the painting that he had broken, made a face of shame at the curious look Iroh gave him and it didn’t last long, but what did last was the discomfort and guilt that was kept in Mako's chest for having him shouted at Bolín, however, just thinking about that discussion made him think about how he felt for the General, and that was a distraction that, again, he could not allow.

They put the man on the bed and let him rest. Although the door was locked, it would not be long before they slammed it down as soon as they realized they had escaped. They had to think of something, fast.

"I need you to take me to this Druk, he's the criminal we locked up, right? Bolín is sure there with him," Mako said, insisting, "Maybe he realized that something strange is happening, or maybe something happened to him, but the most feasible thing would be to go directly to the prisoner”

Iroh didn't say anything.

"Did you hear me? We already know where the prisoner is, we just have to go there,” Mako insisted.

“You're not thinking clearly. Your plan, Officer Mako, is impulsive,” Iroh said, as if scolding him, his eyes fixed on the broken painting of the dragon hanging on the wall, and his hand on his chin, as if he were deep inside his own mind, or simply admiring the painting “I studied perfectly the plans of this ship, if my memory serves me ...”

He began to move the thick desk under the paint, being careful not to make too much noise. There was a hidden ventilation duct there. Iroh stepped back and extended his arm, showing a smile that seemed almost mocking.

“After you”

"Whatever," Mako muttered, crawling to open the duct and get inside, hearing Iroh follow behind.

He could only hear the hollow sound of metal reacting to each crawl of both, they tried to do it softly so as not to made too much noise, although probably, from what Iroh said, they were passing through places where no one would hear them and the metal was so good that the sound did not go through it.

Mako was feeling a bit agitated by the narrowness of the place, receiving directions from the General, knowing that he had to go straight until he tell him when to turn around to get to the place where the criminal was locked up and where Bolín would probably be.

"Druk ..." the General murmured, drawing Mako's attention, without stopping his crawling. "It shouldn't be his real name, maybe it's a nickname. I've heard a lot more about him than the rest of his gang. He lived his childhood in poverty and ended up growing up in Republic City as a criminal along with his brother to survive, holding a grudge against the government and all superiors, especially when his brother died of starvation in prison”

Mako gritted his teeth, maybe that Druk wasn't a bad guy; he just made the wrong decisions, he didn't deserve to rot on the boiling rock, especially when they only took the firebenders there. Druk was a non-bender, right?

"And why do you agree to give him such a punishment?"

Yes, he knew about the atrocities carried out by the Lightning gang: torture with electricity and almost all of them were led by Druk's brother .

“Druk's brother wasn’t a good person, he was losing little by little in madness and sadism, enjoying kidnapping and torturing innocents, he sold women for his benefit , not even the gang made more than he did in this. In fact, the day he was arrested, he attacked his own brother with a lightning bolt, he hardly survives," Iroh commented, sighing. "After that, Druk disappeared, erased his identity along with his gang, and now he comes back better than ever trying to kidnap the president. You already know that story, but ...”

“But?”

"I don't know if you noticed that most of our crew mysteriously disappeared. Not even their stuff are here, it's like they never got on the ship”

"They probably have them locked up somewhere ...”

“No. What I'm saying is that Druk is the thunder dragon; the Avenger. The legend says that every man who traveled through the area near its mountains disappeared; their identity, their entire existence vanished”

"If his existence faded away, then no one could tell, because no one would remember them, right?"

"I wish I'm being crazy, as you are thinking now, but this ship may have been taken over by the dragon spirit,"

Before Mako could open his mouth, he heard Iroh stop and say firmly, "Turn left,"

In short, he turned his head to the left and saw the exit of the duct, between the openings he could see a thick silhouette similar to that of his brother, and listened to his enthusiastic voice.

"So, it turns out that Nuktuk was saved due to his spiritual connection to the guy he was only supposed to protect and turned out to be his best soulmate! Isn't that amazing?!” Bolín said with too much satisfaction, that in a certain way it was a bit forced because the guy next to him took away the desire to talk, he was convinced that talking alone was better than talking to anyone else . Still, he snorted and expressed his annoyance: "Aren't you going to tell me about yourself? Let's see, tell me ... Your favorite color ...?”

Bolín saw the air duct inlet fall from the ceiling, the metallic sound echoing around him and seeing both his brother Mako and General Iroh fall to their feet.

"Mako!" Bolín exclaimed both relieved and surprised “Oh, and General ... What ...?”

Before he could say anything, Mako passed him, not showing relief to find him safe, and headed straight for the criminal, passing his arms around the bars of the cage and grabbing Druk by his clothes to push him against the wall. “Who are you? And what the hell did you do with our crew?”

The young man didn’t answer, only a smile crossed his lips before Mako felt as if his fingers were burning and an electric current put his muscles to sleep, pushing him in an explosive shock that sent him backwards, being received by Iroh's arms. who was able to resist the fall that caused both the weight of Mako on his arms and the explosion. Bolín also received part of the consequences of the blow and was left unconscious on the ground.

Druk, somehow, with that power that carried almost the same force as lightning, managed to destroy the cage that enclosed him.

"My name doesn't matter anymore, I've lost it along with my brother. Your crew? They just doesn't exist anymore. The dragon is furious with humanity for the amount of poverty and pain that is unresolved in this world, he chose _me_ to get revenge for all those injustices” Druk explained.

Mako gasped, but struggled to his feet with Iroh's help to prepare to fight the boy. Yes, he felt an inhuman strength, an energy that was difficult to describe that almost ended his own life.

It could be that, Iroh was right after all; there was a spirit among them, one that was absorbing the negative energy of this subject to drop his anger against humanity. If only Korra were here, they could do something, but they only had to fight now by their own.

"Listen, I've also experienced injustice, but that doesn't justify attacking innocents and torturing them to death, like your brother did. Revenge will never get justification; Suffering is no excuse for anything” Mako declared, with indignation, remembering his difficult times with Bolín, in which he made serious mistakes but little by little he resolved them until he became the man he was today, a man who wanted justice for all, and that even with a small grain of sand he managed to make a change, just as Korra taught him; it was important to protect people, to keep the bonds that kept him in a positive environment.

He didn’t know why, the fire throbbed in his chest thinking of the General at his side, and his wishes to protect him from the danger emanating from the dragon that took the ship and the body of this criminal. Why at a time like this did he feel his heart like a brick? He felt that there was something in that fire that wanted to protect the man next to him, to be with him but at the same time it was impossible.

"Officer Mako is right, anger and revenge will never be the right way,"

The General took a step forward, as thunder was heard as Druk stood up and showed his crystallized eyes , as if he could emit light from them.

"But if you refuse to accept that, I will be forced to respond defensively,"

Iroh prepared a fighting stance.

"He's trying to attack me, I'm just an unarmed man, since my brother died I've been unable to do proper firebending. If you touch me, you will receive my electrical energy, just as the Officer received it”

Another more violent thunder boomed and the ship seemed to collide with something as it shook brutally, almost causing the firebenders' feet to stumble.

"So you are a firebender. We will not attack you if you give in to the guilt you must bear,” the General said.

"I refuse"

An explosion was heard far from the ship, which suddenly began to lose control. A dangerous aura surrounded Druk, his body seemed to be shrouded in bright light, the veins on his arms were sticking out, Mako could perceive his movements. Druk moved his hand from his chest, and soon it would go to his stomach.

He was going to shoot a lightning, towards Iroh. Iroh probably knew this and was preparing to return it, but Mako didn't think about it, and decided to risk himself , getting in between them to try to attack Druk with a fist of fire that was so weak and poor that it only served to cook a fish, it still burned Druk's arm a bit though, who tried to cover himself.

Druk laughed.

"You can't firebending either now, don’t you?! What happened to you?! Is something distracting you, Mako?”

" _Don’t_ call him by his name!" Iroh attacked this time with a more violent fire that Druk dodged fluently. Mako was half paralyzed with confusion.

Why couldn't he firebending properly? What was he thinking about when he attacked?

_Iroh doesn't need me. The General is the General, and I am the Officer, I protect him because it is my duty, just as it is everyone's duty._

But…

That couldn't be the whole problem, could it?

Druk punch Iroh in the chest, delivering an electric shock that nearly paralyzed him. Iroh drew back, bringing his hand to his wound.

“General! Are you okay?”

The ship moved furiously again, giving Iroh no time to respond and adjust to the blow.

“The dragon spirit took over the ship, every time we attack it only gets more enraged. We need Korra to return it to the spirit world peacefully,” Iroh said between gasps.

Druk seemed not to move unless one of the other firebenders moved.

Iroh chuckled tiredly. "Maybe you were right, we're lost. We cannot fight a spiteful spirit”

There was a moment of silence before Mako took Iroh's hand, feeling the trembling, but also the warmth emanating from his skin. At the touch, he felt his energy blend with his; their fire, their heat.

"No, we can't fight."

They stared at each other, and it was as if they could immediately understand each other. It was the first time that they both looked at each other in such an intimate way and received the same message. Mako slowly released Iroh's hand and took a few steps back, Iroh repeated the same steps.

They circled around Druk, who, frozen in place, couldn't do anything, there was a ring of electrical energy that the couple began to create in their dance. It was a mix between the dragon dance and the essential movements to keep the internal energy balance . Their arms sliding from their chest to their stomach and again, up to their heart, they both reached to face each other and join hands in an electric shield.

All the energy was concentrated in the metal that structured the ship, and it could have electrocuted them all, but, actually, it was a combination of Mako and Iroh’s energy, that their hearts demanded in despair and in search of calm, in the encounter with their feelings. The dragon listened to them, reciprocated feelings based on a bond as intense as lightning that could unleash Druk's wrath.

But that anger dissipated.

The spirit of the dragon calmed down, taking the half- functioning ship back to the port of Republic City. The crew reappeared without remembering anything, not even Raiko's orders to send the criminal to the Boiling Rock, because that was probably not the fate that the dragon wished for that young man, who in the end they took to the high security prison of Republic City, convincing Raiko without much difficulty already.

Perhaps none of this would have happened if they had listened to Lin in the first place, and so said Chief Beifong as soon as the situation was summed up, explaining that there was a storm. Not even Bolín remembered anything, nor had he spoken to the one who called himself Druk.

The only ones who remembered the feeling that brought them together, and what they faced together were Iroh and Mako .

Mako and Bolin had to deliver reports of the situation, although Mako did most of the work, Bolin came only as a companion. The General had to sign them, so they went to his office just to do that and get back to their lives. They looked at each other without saying anything, looking dejected, with bruises and burns here and there, but they smiled at each other, still. Mako's smile was a slight grimace, which not even Bolín noticed, Iroh showed a smile that seemed to be proud.

The brothers nodded and turned to leave, until Mako felt a tug on his arm, it was the General who stopped him from leaving.

"Can we talk, Officer Mako?"

Bolin looked at Mako and then at Iroh, with some nervousness. "Is something wrong? Is he in trouble?”

"No, I just need to talk something with him, alone."

The earthbender looked again at both, frowning in confusion, the truth was that he had already noticed how they looked at each other and subtly elbowed Mako in the back before leaving. Once the sound of the soft slam of the door closing behind Mako was heard, there was an almost deathly silence.

Iroh released Mako's arm slowly, as they looked at each other.

"Hey, I…" Mako coughed, letting his nervousness show again. The truth was that he didn’t know when they would meet again so he could understand his emotions again, what happened on the ship was something that he had not experienced with anyone, not even with Korra or Asami . It was an almost inhuman strength and an intensity of emotions that he could hardly describe.

At that moment, he thought he was strong if he was next to Iroh; that he could do anything, even control a damn vengeful spirit.

Iroh was his light, his light as golden as the color of his eyes that shone when looking at him at this very moment. Iroh pursed his lips, seemed to be tense.

Well, Mako was even more so, because in this silence that he didn't know how to break, all he wanted was to go away and fight with these emotions that he was discovering right now. There was a bond with Iroh, that was sure, something felt for Iroh, and this was the moment to say it, because after this, the General had his missions to fulfill, and so did he.

But how do you say these things without looking stupid; without looking bad?

Suddenly Iroh snapped him out of his musings.

"Sorry for the audacity." Iroh took his hand and pulled it to wrap him in a tight hug, pressing it as if he didn't want it to vanish as soon as he released it. It hurt a bit from the side effects of the fight they had to give on the ship, however, Mako felt an intense heat in his chest that wanted to escape screaming. Likewise, he only allowed himself to be hugged, barely raising his trembling hand without knowing if he would answer.

Iroh decided to add, taking advantage of Mako's usual silence: "If I can say this, before you go ...”

Mako raised his hand a little higher, it was a tight and closed fist that he decided to open little by little in the relaxation of hearing Iroh's voice brushing his ear. He stretched out his fingers, his digits touching the fabric of Iroh's coat.

"You keep running through my mind over and over again," the General confessed, startling the other firebender, who finally realized everything that was going on between them, and that it wasn't just his idiot head giving him incorrect directions.

Mako showed a more relaxed smile, closing his eyes and burying his face in Iroh's neck, absorbing his scent that was now cleaner; soap and perfume, far from the scent of the dangerous situation in which they were positioned on the ship, where any touch was uncomfortable.

"Same here," Mako sighed, finally returning the hug properly, wanting to sink into the General's body and lose himself in the warmth of his heart. “But, I was still unsure. I've always admired you, at first I thought it was just that, what happened on the ship, allowed me to feel the confidence, the strength and the desire firsthand ...”

Iroh frowned. "The desire?"

Mako was relieved that Iroh couldn't see his flushed cheeks, it was easier to confess “Yeah, the desire to protect you. With you by my side, I felt stronger; more capable. After calming the spirit, I realized how I feel for you” he sighed, this was too difficult, although he felt that he was pulling out a stone from his chest “Before it was only a mere theory, I believed that it was only attraction, and that is not supposed to be right, or at least, that it is a problem for both of us to feel something for each other”

“I always wanted you to realize it, to listen to my calls, because I couldn't stop thinking about you and we never found the right moment to speak. I want to be with you, not just be the General who flirts with you in silence while you hand me some papers,” Iroh said with a chuckle “What we felt when we merged our elements on the ship was real. I felt your heart and you felt mine,” Iroh concluded.

Mako finally pulled away just a bit to look him in the eye, without releasing the hug.

“We are two men"

And in a way, no matter how much love there could be between two people, there walways more hate and negative force that wanted to kick against something that was uncontrollable and beautiful, just because of a prejudice.

It was a something that should be treated with care, especially when it turned out that was a Detective and General having an affair, that was a juicy story for gossips.

"I don’t know what to say to you," Iroh pursed his lip, shrugging.

Mako sighed. "What do you do in this kind of situation?"

There was a moment of silence, before Iroh gently stroked Mako's face and placed a tender, warm kiss on his lips.

That love only they understood, and denying it was useless. They must let their feelings flow, just as their energy flowed in the dragon dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked the story! And if you want to know more about my OC let me know so I write more about him.
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo things are getting tense! Let's see what happens next!
> 
> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
